Federation of Unified Confederate Nations
The Federation of Unified Confederate Nations was formed as a splinter off of the Hegemony of Periphery States (a now non-existent alliance). Initially organized and formed by Moufassa, straightupnobull, Ajna Sahasarara, and NecromancerJ), it quickly worked to form a protectorate with LoSS. The alliance has had a modicum of success, experiencing some periods of (relatively, compared to its size) quick growth, quickly followed by a comparatively sized period of stagnation. The alliance as a whole trends toward strength, and increase, though it is quite difficult to determine if it is truly successful. Current Government Structure: Leader: Dominic Feros Secretary of the People - Moufassa Grand Council: TheBeastKing, moocowquiz, and Ajna Sahasarara (Retired from Leadership). History The First Year: Ajna's Rise, Fall, and Return The first few months of FUCN started off smoothly, with several members from HPS deciding to join, and even asking friends to begin playing FUCN, swelling the ranks. A charter was set up, friendships formed, and strings pulled to arrange for an alliance that could expect to survive. Ajna, one of the few founders who left for reasons other than disagreement with the current government of HPS, was able to quickly secure a position as Leader, as no other member of FUCN who could claim to have the time and experience necessary for the position would not appear to have ulterior motives. There were many arguments on the forums, and on IRC. Ajna tended to be involved in these, only rarely as a third party. Whether this was caused by his statements, or if it was merely a predictable side effect of his nigh-constant presence online, is something difficult to independently determine. As the alliance grew, more members joined, formed friendships, and left. The forum evolved, becoming larger, and more appealing to the eye. Activity increased, and the alliance entered a golden age. Ajna served a second term as leader, mainly by just talking himself into his position. Then, things started to deteriorate. Ajna went online less and less often. The IRC channels for the alliance were nearly empty of actual alliance members. Ajna was constantly marked as "away" in IRC, logging each view for later. As it became apparent that nothing was happening, he soon stopped even that, and ceased to post on the forums, being a silent observer. When he observed nothing of interest, he dropped that as well, and his nation quickly deleted. It was in his absence that it was realized he wasn't the obstacle that he'd appeared to be. People came to realize that his characteristic bluntness had some virtue to it, and that he had, on more than one occasion, been right. It was near the end of his official term as leader (though he had not been doing anything as such for quite some time) that he returned, creating a new nation. Having lower standards for what he plans to do, he expects to do much better. Seated on the Grand Council, being a retired member of government, he intends to meddle, but do it right this time. Dominic's Reign: What shall come of change? Shortly after Ajna's return, it was time for the elections for Leader. A new charter had been planned for some time, but was only now put forth. Dominic Feros was elected as leader, and had proposed a new charter (which Ajna vehemently disagreed with). A large number of vacant seats in government had become apparent. It was obvious that a great deal of change would come about. The only question... Was what would come of it? Treaties